What the Nightingale Sees
by LadyAshling
Summary: What the Spymaster witnesses during one night between Cullen and Lady Gia. Drabble.


**A/N: Just a little drabble I couldn't get out of my head. So here, hope you like it. I'll probably write more on these two later. :)**

* * *

><p>Leliana watched the Inquisitor and Commander stumble through an awkward courtship with wry humor. It was very similar to the bumbling advances of another Templar and the Hero of Fereldan ten years ago. Poor Cullen - so unsure of himself, but so obviously enthralled by a woman beyond his social standing. Gia Trevelyn, born into nobility, and now graced by Andraste herself to be Her Herald. His odds of success were even worse than Alistair's. But that did not mean that the romantic within her did not root for the unlikely pair – for what was a better motivator for winning than love? Saving the world was important, but why save it if you didn't have a personal stake in the world after its rescue? Why bother if you feared you would only go home alone once the luster of the victor's title wore off and people forgot what you had done to save them?<p>

It was at Halamshiral that Cullen tipped his hand publically and sent all Orlais into a titter. All evening Gia had been scoping out information and tracking down leads throughout the palace. Cullen's eyes locked onto her form every time she stepped through the ballroom doors, watching as she strode confidently through the throngs of nobles, smiling demurely or exchanging brief pleasantries, before passing along the intelligence to Leliana. At one point, Gia stopped to speak to the Commander who was surrounded by an adoring crowd of young women; desperate to claim they were the one to bed the handsome General before the night was through.

"Inquisitor, how many I help you?" Cullen's arms were crossed defensively across his chest, his chiseled features pinched at being trapped outside his comfort zone.

Gia smiled coyly and leaned in slightly to reply. "Would you save me a dance, Commander?"

"No, thank you," Cullen immediately responded. Gia jerked back in surprise, but kept her features well-schooled, although the note of disappointment in her voice was obvious to all. Cullen blanched and sputtered, "Maker's breath! I've turned so many down tonight, I'm rejecting it automatically. I don't dance however; Templars don't have balls." Leliana knew that his words were meant to be apologetic, but they sounded brusque coming from one unfamiliar with The Game. The Spymaster winced internally at the gruesome display, but applauded Lady Trevelyn when she excused herself and seamlessly entered into a conversation with The Dowager, earning her many nods of approval throughout the Court.

Not long after the Inquisitor disappeared on a recognizance mission Cullen sidled over to Leliana. "How badly did I do?"

Sister Nightingale glanced surreptitiously at him noting the dejected air to his stance and decided to rub a little salt in the wound. "Brutal." He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh before retaking his position. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully until Duchess Florianne was unmasked to the Court and the Inquisition's alliance with Orlais was most definitely cemented by saving the Empress's life.

As the ball wound down Gia retired to the balcony for some quiet and Leliana watched with satisfaction as Cullen hastily escaped his admirers and weaved his way through the crowds towards the blonde rogue. He was so intent on his purpose that it immediately caught the attention of most of the Court, who were used to subtlety and misdirection. Whispers began flying as Orlais watched the serious Commander casually relax beside the lovely Inquisitor and speak softly.

No one missed the heated gaze they shared as they spoke in the cool air. When Cullen bowed slightly and held out his hand for a private dance, the Court waited with baited breath, trying to read the inscrutable expression on their new darling's face. Gia tilted her head slightly and then smiled warmly as she slid her smaller hand into his finely gloved one. Cullen only had eyes for Lady Trevelyn as his other hand rested firmly against the small of her back and they slowly waltzed on their private terrace.

Leliana smiled. They would be just fine, apparently. She glanced over at Josephine who was watching the couple on the balcony and therefore was not aware of her own admirer across the room. Blackwall was probably the only one in the Court who did not care about the budding romance. The Spymaster giggled to herself. "One down, one to go."


End file.
